1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing method and system for electricity safety and in particular to a testing method and system for actively determining the quality of a household electricity wire.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electricity is widely used in modern life as much of commonly used equipment is driven by electricity. However, electricity can cause some accidents when not used properly.
Electricity accidents are often caused by overcharges or short circuits. The conductive wire has a limitation of the current, for example, the limitation “125V, 15 A” marked on the wire signifies that the highest voltage for this wire is 125V and the total current flowing in the wire must be smaller than 15 A. If a user uses several pieces of equipment at the same time, the total current is higher than 15 A, i.e. overcharge or overload, and an accident will occur. Excessive heat will be induced on the wire during overloading and the insulating layer coated outside the wire will melt or burn so that a fire accident occurs. Short circuits also occur in the household equipment. Many reasons cause the short circuit situation, for example the conductive wire inside the plug is broken, the isolation of the power fails, or the two electrodes contacts to each other. The instant current is very large when a short circuit happens. The household environment can also influence electricity safety. For example, it is important to keep the electric equipment in sufficient distance from flammables, and the wire should not be pressed by furniture.
For electricity safety, protecting circuits are disposed on household electricity wires such as over-current protection circuits or over-voltage protection circuits. The over current protection circuit can be a fuse made of alloy of Pd, Sn, and Cd metals. The fuse has low melting point so that the fuse is melt because of the heat of high current. The safety fuse can be broken fast so as to protect the equipment from high current.
However, the traditional protection mechanism is a passive protection. In other words, the protection mechanism acts on the critical point of an accident. When accidents occur, users do not have much time to control the situation. Furthermore, the traditional protection mechanism can not determine the danger of the wire in advance.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.